


Hidden secrets of our favourite skating couple

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Not Beta Read, may or may not remain a one shot, this is a tag apparently, this whole thing is just Phichit reading a magazine interview of our favourite skating couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Phichit didn't think much when he saw Yuuri and Viktor enter the room he had just been in for an interview by a popular magazine. The questions they had asked him were mostly generic but enjoyable. So he really didn't know what to think when he opened the magazine a month later when it was published and saw what they had asked the skating world's favourite couple.





	

After the recent GPF, where Yuuri gets Gold, Phichit gets silver and Yurio gets bronze, the three are invited to an interview by a pretty popular magazine. 

Phichit finds the interview enjoyable. He chats with the writer and shares a little more about his plans for next season. A few questions are asked and Phichit replies them enthusiastically. He thinks this is as normal an interview can get. 

He walks out of the room feeling excited for his fans to read the interview when it gets published.

Phichit casually waves to his best friend as he and and his husband enter the room he just left. He wonders why they would want to interview Viktor as well, since Yuuri was the one who won the medal and Viktor had retired the year before, but he doesn't think too much about it, and dismisses it as Viktor being a clingy lover.

Phichit only realises his mistake when his copy of the magazine arrives and he reads the title of Yuuri and, surprisingly, Viktor's interview. 

“Hidden secrets of our favourite skating couple!”

Similar to his, the interviewer had started about with a generic congratulatory message and asked them how they felt about Yuuri’s win at the GPF. The replies given by the both of them were generic as well. Knowing his best friend, Yuuri had probably expected the interview to continue on this tangent.

But then the interview had taken on a more...unusual note.

It started out with a pretty innocent question:  **Who deals with the cockroaches in the house?**

> Yuuri: I do it, usually. Viktor will just run and hide somewhere as far away from the thing as possible. After living in a dorm for a few years you get used to seeing them. I did initially feel disgusted and admittedly a little afraid when I first saw them but years of killing them has made those feelings fade away. Viktor on the other hand…
> 
> Viktor: That was just one time. (pout)
> 
> **Would you care to elaborate?**
> 
> Viktor: No…
> 
> Yuuri: I would, gladly. There was once we were up late watching a movie and Viktor went to the kitchen to get more water. He filled the mug with water and was already drinking from it when he noticed something move across the side of the mug. When he lowered the mug to examine it, he saw a cockroach on it and practically screeched. He threw the mug in the sink, ran back to the couch and crawled onto my lap crying!
> 
> Viktor: It surprised me okay. 
> 
> Yuuri: But I thought you liked surprises? (smirk)
> 
> Viktor: Not this kind…

Phichit had burst into laughter after reading this one. Figure skating living legend Viktor Nikiforov was scared of cockroaches? The fans were probably having a field day. (He wasn’t exactly surprised by the incident Yuuri had decided to talk about, since the man himself had told him about it the day after it happened.)

The next question was pretty normal as well.

> **How do you guys make it work when one of you is an early bird while the other is a night owl?**
> 
> Viktor: I try to make sure that Yuuri sleeps at the same time as me by cuddling with him in bed. It usually helps to calm him down and hopefully make him drowsy enough to sleep.
> 
> Yuuri: It works sometimes. But habits are pretty hard to kick.
> 
> **What do you usually do at night then?**
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor, stop smiling like that. I usually surf through my social media accounts and maybe watch some cute dog videos.
> 
> **And what are mornings like?**
> 
> Yuuri: Mornings are evil. (frown)
> 
> Viktor: (laughs) Well Yuuri is usually pretty reluctant to wake up. So I spend a few minutes every morning trying to kiss him awake. (wink)
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing) It is effective to some extent… But usually coffee does most of the work.

Could this get any more domestic?

Phichit chuckled softly as he recalled his attempts at waking Yuuri up for morning classes in college. That had been its own form of hell. Most times he to jump on his friend, untangle him from the sheets and physically drag him to the kitchen to get his coffee.

Good times.

Phichit quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and continued reading the interview.

> **Who carried who over the threshold after the wedding?**

Oh Phichit had several photos and videos of this.

> Viktor: Yuuri carried me. I mean, have you seen his muscles?
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor…
> 
> Viktor: I could have carried him but since he had literally swept me off my feet, what could I do but enjoy the experience? (laugh) It’s not everyday you get carried bridal style by the man of your dreams.
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing) Viktor, enough…
> 
> Viktor: (laugh) Okay okay. I won’t say anything else.

The writer probably didn’t think they would get anything more from them about this topic and moved on to the next question.

> **If one or both of you woke up one day and realised you were now female, what would you do?**
> 
> Viktor: Carry on as per usual. Physical appearances don’t really change my gender identity. Probably. And I would love Yuuri regardless of his appearance or gender.
> 
> Yuuri: I was going to say panic and wonder if Viktor would still love me but he resolved the biggest issue on my mind pretty quick.
> 
> **And how would this affect your skating?**
> 
> Yuuri: It would probably have a huge effect on my skating, since the female body is different. But we would probably still skate after that. We have a schedule to follow after all, since the season isn’t over yet.
> 
> Viktor: I think Mila could help us with some things but Yakov is Mila’s coach so maybe we should ask him instead.
> 
> Yuuri: I probably wouldn’t be able to do any quads, which would definitely sadden me. I’ve grown pretty attached to the quad flip.
> 
> Viktor: I would be sad as well if you couldn’t do what you love. But I’m sure you would find a way to overcome the limits and be the first female to perform a quad.
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing) I’m glad that you believe in me so much.
> 
> Viktor: Of course I do! You’re the love of my life! (Here, Viktor leans in and pecks Yuuri on the cheek)

Phichit felt his heart clench at how sweet these two were. Honestly, he had been a little skeptical of Viktor at first when he suddenly burst into Yuuri’s life and tried to charm his way into his best friend’s fragile heart. But when he saw how much good they did for each other, Phichit had been genuinely happy for them. 

Phichit quickly blinked away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes so he could read the next question.

> **Who has more merchandise of the other?**
> 
> Yuuri: Actually… It’s neither of us.
> 
> Viktor: Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky I mean, probably has the most. (laugh)

Phichit’s expression quickly morphed into one of confusion and shock and he had to read the words twice. 

Yurio???

> **Yuri Plisetsky?**
> 
> Viktor: Yes, the bronze medalist this year. I don’t think he knows that we know but he is a huge fan of both of us. (laugh) I think his collection of Katsuki Yuuri merchandise is large enough to rival mine!
> 
> Yuuri: Someone had told me he was an avid collector of both our merchandise.
> 
> Viktor: It was both unexpected and expected at the same time. He had always expressed an interest in Yuuri, no matter how much he denied it. And most skaters look up to me too right? (laugh) So it’s no surprise he likes me as well. But we didn’t expect him to actually collect so many things! I’ve seen Yuuri’s collection and Yuuri has seen mine but Yurio’s is definitely more than either of ours.

Phichit huffed in surprise. To think that the angry kitten managed to top both Yuuri and Viktor’s collections. Being Yuuri’s roommate in college and best friend, he had seen firsthand how large a collection of Viktor Nikiforov merchandise Yuuri had. And he was pretty sure that Viktor had bought every single Katsuki Yuuri merchandise possible…

The next time they met, Phichit would question him about it. But for now, he put the thought aside to continue reading.

> **Are you planning to adopt?**
> 
> Viktor: Yes, we are planning to adopt children, since we can’t possibly have them ourselves, with both of us being male. Yuuri and I have talked about this over the past year since we got married. And even before then we did consider the idea. 
> 
> Yuuri: We really enjoyed interacting with my friend’s children and we thought it would be nice to have some of our own.
> 
> **Actually, I was asking about adopting another dog but please go on.**
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing) Oh. Sorry… We thought…
> 
> **It’s fine. I wasn’t very clear with my question. But please do elaborate further on your plan to have children.**
> 
> Yuuri: Sure… We already kind of have someone in mind, though I don’t think we can actually adopt him since he isn’t exactly an orphan…
> 
> Viktor: We will work it out somehow. Become his legal guardians or something along those lines. We’re still discussing this and it’s not confirmed yet. (laugh)
> 
> Yuuri: I’m more worried we wouldn’t be good parents, considering both of us have spent most of our lives skating.
> 
> Viktor: I’m sure we would be fine, Yuuri. We still have time to learn after all. Plus, I’m sure your parents would be more than happy to help!
> 
> Yuuri: Ah, right. (laugh)

Phichit barely had a moment to react to what he had just read when his eyes widened as they glanced at the following questions. He quickly read through the paragraphs, and then read again to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Once he was certain he did not misread, Phichit started laughing uncontrollably, not that he wasn’t already laughing as he read through the paragraph, but now he was laughing so hard he fell onto the floor from where he was seated on the bed. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

> **How does it feel for Yuri to have 2 daddies?**
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing) Um…
> 
> Viktor: (grinning widely) Well~
> 
> Yuuri: What goes on in our bedroom life is no one’s business.
> 
> **What? Oh! You were talking about daddy kink!**
> 
> Yuuri: You...weren’t?
> 
> **I was talking about Yuri Plisetsky. He was the someone you already had in mind of adopting right? There have been a few rumours going around...**
> 
> Yuuri: Oh…
> 
> Viktor: (laughing) Yes, he is.
> 
> Yuuri: Shut up Viktor.
> 
> Viktor: Yes, my love. (laugh)
> 
> Yuuri: (blushing, groans) Can you give me a moment?
> 
> **Sure!**
> 
> Viktor: It’s alright, Yuuri. Everyone makes mistakes. (grinning)
> 
> Yuuri: Viktor. Not now. (face buried in hands)
> 
> **Since Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov isn’t available to answer at the moment, would you like to, Mr. … Oh you’re also Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. (laugh)**
> 
> Viktor: (laugh) Yes indeed I am. And I would be happy to answer your question while my husband composes himself. 
> 
> **Great! So what are your plans for adopting Yuri Plisetsky?**
> 
> Viktor: We were planning on adopting him since he practically lives with us at this point. But we have to talk to his grandpa first and I don’t think we would technically be his parents but more of his legal guardians. We would also have to talk to the skating federation about the change in his legal documents if we do become his legal guardians… It is a pretty complicated process. Yuuri and I were thinking of tackling this after the season is over.
> 
> **Well, since we have sort of entered this topic previously… If the both of you were to be in a BDSM relationship, who would be the dominant and who would be the submissive?**
> 
> Viktor: Who’s to say we aren’t already in one? (wink)
> 
> Yuuri: (groaning) I’m going to die of embarrassment…
> 
> Viktor: (laugh) 
> 
> Yuuri: Like I said before… Our bedroom life is private and no one’s business…

Phichit took a few large gasps of air before he calmed down. His abdomen still hurt from all that laughing and there were tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the physical exertion but he decided it was worth it.

Whoever this writer was, they definitely needed a pay raise.

> **To end this interview on a lighter note, we have one final question. Who does Makkachin like more?**
> 
> Viktor: (groan) She was my dog first and yet...she likes Yuuri more than me. She’s practically my rival for Yuuri’s attention at this point!
> 
> Yuuri: (laugh) No need to be so dramatic, Viktor. It can’t be helped that Makkachin prefers the better Katsuki-Nikiforov.
> 
> Viktor: Is that a challenge, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov? (smirk)
> 
> Yuuri: Maybe. (smirk)

Following the last question were some closing statements by the couple, and a thank you by the writer for their time. Phichit only skimmed through these and the accompanying photo shoot before closing  the magazine and taking a deep breath. His disregard for the beautifully taken photos was somewhat due to the fact that he had already seen them since he was there when they were taken but was mostly because he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment, such as interrogating his best friend who had not informed him how delightful this interview was going to be.

It only took a few rings before Yuuri answered the FaceTime call.

“Hey Yuuri!” Phichit greeted cheerfully, “I just read the interview in that magazine, you know, the only one that asked me about my hamsters, and boy do I have some questions for you!”

Phichit watched as Yuuri gulped and nervously looked around.

“Sure Phichit…” Yuuri sighed. Phichit beamed at him.

“Good! Now where shall I begin…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for the crappy and rushed ending... This was written purely on shower thoughts and procrastination so yea it isn't exactly great. But still, I hoped you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Most of the questions were contributed by my friends haha. And the cockroach story in the first question was something that really did happen to me. Except I didn't have a Yuuri to run back to and crawl into his lap to cry.
> 
> I'm planning to write more about this magazine interview from other people's perspectives and maybe write about what happened during the interview itself? Well it really depends on my schedule haha.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
